Prophecy of the Sparrow
by dragonwyngs
Summary: Frostpaw, an apprentice of BayClan, is warned by the former BayClan deputy who now lives in StarClan about something to do with a sparrow. It makes no sense to the BayClan apprentice, but soon he will discover the meaning of the deputy's words when something arises that will threaten the future of BayClan and the other Clans in the forest.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter One -  
Frostpaw batted at an overhanging branch, which was draping down from a large oak tree. A rustle sounded from a bush behind him, and a vaguely familiar scent wafted into his nose. He ignored it and lay down, tucking his paws beneath him and closing his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he could smell scents of cats he'd known before – who were long gone. The bush rustled again, and, infuriated that someone disturbed his peacefulness; he whipped his head round and glared into it. "Who's there?" He growled with irritation, before a small dusky brown she-cat stepped out gingerly from behind the cover of the bush and glared at him with her, narrowed, glowing, amber eyes. As her scent wafted round him again, he remembered who she was, but he couldn't quite put a name to her face. He knew from her scent she was from his Clan, BayClan.  
"I'm Hawktalon." She snapped, before her voice softened as she continued," I have a warning for you." She sat down on the soft, grassy ground, and curled her bushy, white tipped tail around her paws, before speaking again," I have been told to warn you about a great danger to your Clan. We, cats of StarClan, do not know much, but we know one thing. The sparrow can destroy your Clan. It sounds strange, and we have not yet uncovered the meaning of the words, but we know that you have the power to prevent it. Do you promise to keep this to yourself?" She asked. Her eyes were full of worry and anxiousness. Frostpaw thought for while, aware of the former BayClan deputy's amber gaze burning into his pelt. _But why would they tell this to an apprentice?_ He gathered that he must have an important part in whatever was going to happen, and that he was being trusted by his ancestors to succeed in saving his Clan.  
"I promise." Frostpaw bowed his head quickly, before Hawktalon nodded slowly in approval and the starry warrior faded away into the darkness, until the only thing left of her was her thanks echoing in his ear. _Thank you._

Chapter 2 –  
Frostpaw awoke the next day in his own nest in the apprentices' den, to the sound of Dapplestar's call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting beneath the Highrock!" She called out. Frostpaw blinked the sleep away from his blue eyes and padded out wearily. A pale brown, dappled cat was standing on the Highrock, a large, strangely flat surfaced rock that jutted out of the ground beside the entrance to her thorn guarded den.  
"Come on, Frostpaw!" Frostpaw's sister, Icepaw smiled at him, as she sat below the rock with the rest of the Clan. She shot him a glance through narrowed eyes, as he padded over to sit beside her.  
"It's our warrior ceremony today! But your fur is messy." She whispered, and Frostpaw could tell that she could barely contain her excitement, "Aren't you going to fix it?" She flicked her tail impatiently, as Frostpaw quickly groomed his snow white fur. It was sticking up in places, and he still had a few pieces of moss clinging to his pelt from his bedding.  
"There." He said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Icepaw nodded, before the Clan fell into silence.  
"Icepaw, please come forward." Icepaw sprang up with delight from her place beside her brother, as her mentor, Eagleclaw, watched with a glimmer of amusement in his green eyes.  
"I, Dapplestar, leader of BayClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dapplestar repeated the ceremonial words which had been spoken by every leader from every generation.  
"I do." Icepaw's voice shook as her eyes gleamed with pride.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icefur. StarClan honors your energy and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BayClan."  
"Icefur! Icefur!" Frostpaw called out in congratulations along with his Clanmates, and he anxiously awaited his turn as Icefur sat beside him, smiling.  
"Frostpaw, now it's your turn." Frostpaw glanced over his shoulder at Thornpelt, his mentor, who just flicked his long tail over to Dapplestar, who was waiting impatiently on the Highrock, flicking her tail side to side. He flushed with embarrassment, before padding up to the Highrock, and looked up at her.  
She repeated the old words, before asking the all important question.  
"Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Frostpaw's voice rang out in the camp clearing. _That isn't the only promise I've made._ He thought, remembering what Hawktalon had told him.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frosttail. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BayClan."  
The Clan called his warrior name out, and cheered, just like they had done to Icefur, and all the newly appointed warriors. With a happy sigh, he padded back to his sister, before the meeting ended and the cats were moving around the camp again.  
"Congratulations." A deep, rumbling voice sounded from behind Frosttail, and he whisked around to see his mentor, and Icefur's mentor, Eagleclaw, at his side. "We thought you might want to come on a hunting patrol with us." Eagleclaw, the Clan deputy, added.  
"Yes, we'll go with you." Icefur smiled, "Come on, Frosttail."  
The four cats headed towards the Clan entrance, and Thornpelt padded out of the tunnel that would lead out into a clearing, lined with bay trees. Thornpelt and Eagleclaw walked slowly ahead, the dark brown tabby pelt of Thornpelt noticeable to the left and Eagleclaw's plain white pelt stuck out against the greens and browns of the forest as he walked at the same speed to the right.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Author's Note :**  
**Sorry for the awfulness that is Chapter 3 and 4.**

**It is going to get more interesting soon. **

Frosttail dropped his catch on the Fresh-kill pile, a vole and a mouse.  
He looked up to see deputy approach him, "It's time for your vigil now," He murmured.  
The white moon was now high in the black sky, and the old warrior headed off to the nursery, where Frosttail guessed he was taking prey to his mate who was expecting kittens.  
Frosttail hoped that he would be trusted and experienced by the Clan leader to mentor one of the kittens.  
He would be proud to take on the training of a cat who might even be one of the greatest cats the forest had ever seen.  
He couldn't imagine the feeling of pride he would get when his apprentice was named a warrior, and the young warrior couldn't wait for this moment in the future.

He was dragged from his thoughts by his sister nudging him.  
He quickly got to his paws and headed over to the entrance.

His sister was already there by the time the grey warrior had approached her.  
He sat down beside his littermate, wishing that his other two litter-mates were there to see this moment with them, and feel the pride and honour of serving his Clan as a full warrior.  
The tom's tail drooped as he remembered that he would never be able to be with his brothers, they were still warriors in their rival Clan.  
NightClan.  
And the young cat shuddered as he realised that one day he might have to face them in a bitter battle.  
It dawned upon him that he would do anything for his Clan, and he would not avoid battle even for the cats he was related too.  
'My loyalty lies with BayClan.'  
He thought, pride flashing in his eyes, before his sister met his blue eyed gaze as they both settled in the guarding positions of the camp.

The pale light of dawn shone in the early morning sky, lighting up the camp where the two warrior yawned.  
Frosttail flashed a understanding glance at his sister, who's eyes lacked their normal brightness as exhaustion settled in her blue eyes instead.  
But all his sister did was nod as he noticed that it had suddenly gone dark over him.  
Icefur gestured behind her brother with her grey tail, and Frosttail looked behind him, over his shoulder, to see Thornpelt sat behind him.  
"You can talk now," The senior warrior's voice was a deep rumble, "Go and get some rest, I'm sure Dapplestar would understand that you need it,"  
The two siblings nodded, as with a flick of his tail the older warrior stood up and padded across to meet the dawn patrol that consisted of several warriors and a younger apprentice who was bouncing with happiness.  
"Well then, let's go and sleep," Icefur distracted her brother from his observation of the camp, and waited for him to get up and head over to the warrior's den, before she followed him.  
As they walked quietly into the entrance, a hollow guarded by a few bushes outside that rustled as the two cats entered.  
There were only a few cats sleeping in their nests.  
As the warriors looked around they noticed two new piles of moss that must have been prepare for them, as they were cold.  
Frostfur settled into one of them, and closed his eyes, and began to think about the prophecy from Hawktalon as he fell into sleep.

Chapter 4:

"Icefur, Frosttail!" Eagleclaw's loud call awoke the warriors from their sleep, an Frosttail stood in his new nest and shook the moss off of his grey pelt, flicking the pieces that still clung to it off with his tail, which was a paler grey than his pelt.  
"Get up." The deputy appeared in the entrance, narrowing his eyes at them in slight annoyance, even though the two warriors has stayed awake guarding the camp before, the warrior showed no pity in his harsh glare.  
"You need to eat something now. Dapplestar has chosen you two to go to the Gathering," The warrior turned around and walked back into the camp as Frosttail perked up at the thought of his first ever Gathering as a warrior, consumed in happiness, he walked put and followed Eagleclaw's orders in fetching a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile which was lacking in prey.  
The warrior hoped that if the Clan needed it, Dapplestar's half sister and leader of their rival Clan would help them out with prey.  
The two Clans shared a close bond thanks to the relations of their leaders, but since Snowstar was on her last life now BayClan had a feeling that the deputy of NightClan, Shadowclaw, would stray from the alliance and make his Clan independent and wouldn't allow BayClan their prey.  
The BayClan cats knew that Dapplestar would still be up to helping out NightClan since she was related to some of their cats due to complications in the Clans that weren't disclosed with every cat in the Clan.

As Frosttail picked up the mouse and headed back to sit near the warrior's den, a jet black warrior that almost looked like a shadow walked up beside him and sat himself quietly beside the young warrior.  
"Hello," The warrior mewed, "Do you remember me?" There was a playful hint in the warrior's smooth voice as he spoke.  
"Of course I do, mouse-brain!" Frosttail joked, continuing, "It's nice to talk to you again, old friend. I have to say, I've honestly missed you Darkpelt," He mewed to the cat he had grown up with, before the older apprentice had been named a warrior several moons before him, so while the two cats had grown close despite the age difference during their warrior training and their apprenticeship.  
As his friend tucked into a vole he had brought along, he just nodded as he took a bite of his prey.  
Frosttail started on his own. It was still warm, and the warrior guessed that the hunting patrol had just returned to camp.  
The dark warrior replied, "I've missed you too. Hopefully we can go on a patrol together tomorrow. We might be able to slip in a conversation unlike before. Well, I'm sorry I kind of ignored you recently,"  
As the young warrior looked up from his mouse and met Darkpelt's fierce amber gaze, he sat uneasily as he thought that he saw something sinister behind the eyes of his friend, though it was soon replaced by a calm look of understanding and kindness when Frosttail realised that as he spoke, Darkpelt meant every word that left his mouth. He suddenly felt guilty for thinking of his friend that way, and as he watched on as the warrior flashed him a look of worry he realised that his friend was confused that he has responded.  
"Oh, yes, that would be fantastic. Maybe we can ask Eagleclaw's about going on a patrol alone, a hunting patrol, so that we can catch up with each other," Frosttail replied as he realised how strong his friend had gotten since he last saw him up close, and he could see that he was much stronger than when he was an apprentice with him.  
The two cats finished off their prey shortly before the Clan leader called the cats who had been chosen to go to the Gathering where they would meet with the other Clans, and the cats had began to gather at the Clan entrance.  
Darkpelt walked ahead, leaving Frosttail to follow him as he joined the group of cats as they headed out of the entrance into the night.


End file.
